Bi
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Hujan. Introvert Kyu dan Ekstrovert Hyuk terjebak dalam hubungan persahabatan yang bias dengan cinta. Friendship and BL. Slight Straight. Aneh, penuh typo dan mungkin angst. DLDR ya.


**Bi**

**(rain)**

**By Cie**

** h**

**.**

**.**

**Ya ya KyuHyuk aren't mine, but not you're mine too kkekk**

**Introvert Kyu | Ekstrovert Hyuk**

**Warning :**

**Typo (serius saya sudah berusaha menyembuhkan penyakit ini tapi tetap saja)**

**OOT (karakter mereka menyimpang dari aslinya)**

**Cerita ini aneh dan melenceng jauh dari plot semula. Jadi yang tak suka keanehan sebaiknya jangan baca ya :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan- tidak- Hujan- tidak**

Aku memandang langit yang sedikit mendung. Berharap hujan turun. Selalu aku bermimpi hujan turun ketika aku berangkat sekolah. Rasanya pasti nyaman. Semua orang akan menunduk dan aku tak perlu merasa terintimidasi tatapan orang-orang. Tapi sepertinya harapanku belum terkabulkan. Langit masih setia mendung tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menurunkan hujannya.

Terpaksa kulangkahkan juga kaki setelah menghela napas panjang. Dimulailah perjalanan panjang ini. Kenapa sekolahku harus jauh sih? Aku malas harus berpapasan atau melewati kumpulan orang-orang. Haissh. Kuambil headset dan kupasang ditelinga, meski tak ada suara yang terputar di sana. Hanya sebagai pengalihan agar tak ada orang yang menyapaku.

Terakhir ku pasang tudung jaketku sampai melewati kening. Baiklah sekarang aku siap berangkat. Aku melangkah dan berusaha mengabaikan sekelilingku, memfokuskan pikiranku pada hal lain. Mengingat-ingat bacaan terakhirku, film yang kutonton, game yang kumainkan, atau bicara kepada diriku sendiri dalam otakku sendiri. Terdengar menggelikan? Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku fokus pada ketidaknyamananku.

Tes!

Tes!

Hah? Aku segera mendongak. Tetesannya semakin deras. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum pada langit yang rasanya begitu baik padaku. Moodku buruk semalaman dan hujan ini mendinginkan otak dan hatiku yang panas. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati tetesan hujan itu. Dinginnya merasuk ke wajah dan mengirimkannya ke semua sudut tubuhku bahkan yang tak kasat mata. Membuatnya dingin.

"Mian~~"

Suara itu mengaburkan dunia indahku. Aku membuka mata dan menoleh ke asal suara.

.

.

.

**Hujan- tidak- Hujan- tidak**

Langitnya mendung. Huuh menyebalkan! Aku malas berbasah-basahan ke sekolah. Meskipun memakai payung, tetap saja bajuku akan terciprati air. Bagaimana ini. Kalau saja aku punya keberanian seperti anak badung lain yang seenaknya membolos, aku pasti sudah melakukannya, tapi haaaaah bukannya takut dimarahi, aku hanya takut membuat orang tuanya sedih. Aku tak masalah kalau dipukuli, tapi melihat kedua mata orang itu berkaca-kaca sungguh membuat hatiku menjadi patahan kecil-kecil.

Setelah menggerutu kembali, aku akhirnya keluar dari pagar rumah dan mulai berjalan sedikit cepat agar cepat pula bisa sampai ke sekolah dan pada akhirnya bisa menghindari hujan. Tapi keberuntungan tak berpihak padaku. Langit tiba-tiba mengucurkan airnya. Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal.

Aku memutuskan akan berlari sampai kulihat seseorang sedang berdiri dengan... ya terlihat bodoh di matanya. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah tempat orang berjalan kaki, dengan wajah menghadap ke atas.

Apa dia belum mandi dan memutuskan cuci muka dengan air hujan? Yang benar saja!

Belum lagi lihat penampilannya. Dia agak sedikit terlihat aneh dengan hoodie yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku jadi penasaran juga. Aku mendekat dan tepat dengan itu dia semakin mendongak ke langit. Tudung jaketnya terlepas. Wajahnya terlihat jelas sekarang.

Wah, cukup tampan, meski aku tetap paling tampan. Apalagi dengan efek air hujan yang mengucuri wajah dan merembes ke rambutnya. Dia terlihat seperti bunga mawar di pagi hari saat embun masih menempeli kelopaknya. Indah bukan? Dan semakin indah lagi ketika senyumnya tersungging. Ia terlihat bebas dan bahagia. Membuat aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa sebenernya yang ada di pikirannya? Kenapa ia terlihat sebahagia itu? Apa hujan begitu menyenangkan baginya?

Dia terlihat terlarut dengan dunianya sendiri, beberapa orang lewat terlihat mengerutkan kening. Ada yang lalu berbisik- bisik ada pula yang tak acuh. Sedangkan aku, aku orang yang paling gampang penasaran. Aku selalu ingin tahu banyak hal dan namja ini membangkitkan sisi itu.

Setelah tak bisa menahan lagi, aku mendekat mencoba mencari-cari kata apa yang akan kujadikan pembuka untuk bertanya padanya.

"Mian~~" akhirnya kata itulah yang terucap.

Dia berhenti mendongak dan menoleh ke arahku.

Dan semua ekspresi bebas dan bahagia itu menghilang berganti dengan... ah ekspresi apa itu? Marah? Kesal? Sedih? Takut? Apa? Aku tak bisa menebaknya. Ia menatapku, matanya begitu tajam, hidungnya mancung, kulit wajahnya begitu putih entah karena pengaruh hujan atau memang itulah warna kulitnya.

Summary, ia terlihat penuh misteri.

Ia hanya diam memandangku dan aku pun sebaliknya.

"Bolehkah aku berteman denganmu?" sesuatu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa kuperintahkan.

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedikit.

.

.

.

Berteman? Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan namja ini. Ia ingin berteman denganku? Begitu saja? Kenapa? Ah bukankah seharusnya dia takut, aku terlihat seperti orang gila kan tadi itu. Tapi kenapa? Dan kenapa juga aku dengan bodohnya mengangguk, mengijinkan seseorang masuk dalam hidupku. Hidupku yang aman dan nyaman tanpa orang lain.

"Kyu..."

Meski seharusnya aku benci suara cempreng ini, tapi entah kenapa bibirku malah tersenyum, tentunya hanya tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Aku suka suaranya.

Sebuah tangan melingkari pundakku. Aku sedikit tersentak, pertama kalinya ada orang yang melakukan skinship denganku setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kubilang tunggu Kyu, teman itu seharusnya menunggu temannya. Kau ini!"

Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya bagaimana, aku tak terbiasa banyak bicara dan berbasa basi.

"Aku baru tahu ada kau di sekolah ini. Kau pasti kebanyakan mengurung di tempat-tempat sepi ya? Aku jarang ke tempat seperti itu, kelihatannya membosankan. Tapi kalau bersamamu aku mau mencobanya. Istirahat nanti ajak aku ya!"

"Hyukkie..."

Teriakan itu menghentikan ocehan Hyukjae teman baruku. Ah teman? Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita siap-siap, hari ini presentasi kelompok kita kan?" kata seseorang yang memanggil Hyukjae tadi.

"Ah ya ampun aku sampai lupa." Hyukjae menepuk kepalanya, ia lalu menoleh lagi padaku. "Ingat istirahat nanti aku tunggu ya, di mana ya? Emmm di sini saja. Aku akan menunggumu di pohon ini." Dia menunjuk-nunjuk pohon tempat kami tak sengaja berhenti karena panggilan orang itu. Aku kembali mengangguk, menatapnya sesaat lalu buru-buru menunduk lagi.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi Kyu..."

Aku mendongakkan kepala menatapnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Teman? Rasanya menyenangkan ternyata.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa hatiku berdetak-detak bahagia mendapati dia, si kaku itu, sedang menunggu di tempat yang kutunjukkan tadi pagi. Padahal menurut hasil gosip yang kudengar, dia itu bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi, tak ada yang berteman dengannya. Bukan, bukannya aku jadi stalkernya sejak lama. Tapi ketika melihatku berjalan bersamanya tadi, semua teman sekelasku langsung memberiku banyak informasi, yang kesimpulannya menyuruhku menjauhinya. Tapi aku malah semakin ingin dekat dengannya.

"Hei Kyu..."

Dia mendongak dan seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan buru-buru menunduk. Dia lalu berjalan. Aish benar-benar tak ada basa basi sama sekali. Aku segera mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Berjalan dalam diam. Aku benar-benar penasaran padanya. Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Apa dia tidak kesepian selalu sendirian begitu?

"Ini..."

Hah? Apa katanya? Tadi saja dia harus mengulang tiga kali barulah aku bisa mendengar namanya. Aku menatap ke depan, arah yang ditunjuknya.

Waw.

Taman bunga. Ah _anii_ bukan taman bunga sungguhan, hanya sepetak taman bunga di depan pohon yang amat rindang. Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di sekolahku. Dia memanjat pohon lalu duduk di salah satu dahannya yang besar, sepertinya pohon ini sudah teramat tua. Aku ikut memanjat dan duduk di sisinya. Kaki kami sama-sama bergantung di udara. Pundak kami beradu.

Aku memandang berkeliling. Ini tidak buruk. Aku kira dia akan berkubang di tempat menyeramkan. Ini cukup indah. Malah sedikit romantis. Ya ampun apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ehm..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati dia memandangku. Dia tak langsung menunduk. Hah? Apa karena ini zona nyamannya? Dia mengangsurkan pensil dan buku gambar padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau suka menggambar di sini?"

Dia mengangguk dengan senyum tersungging.

"Apa yang kau gambar?"

"Macam-macam.." suaranya terdengar jelas sekarang. Mungkin benar, karena ini tempat yang ia sukai dan nyaman. "Paling sering langit dan hujan. Kadang-kadang manusia juga. Apa saja."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau mau mengajariku?"

Dia mengangguk dan mulai membuka buku gambarnya juga.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu ada sesuatu lain yang menyenangkan selain berbincang bersama teman-teman, main basket dan menari. Menggambar di atas pohon purba bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Dunia mengejutkanku hari ini. Aku kira hari ini akan berakhir seperti biasanya. Berangkat sekolah dan berharap bel segera berbunyi agar aku bisa segera sampai ke rumah. Saat-saat di sekolah yang kusukai hanya lah, saat belajar dan istirahat. Andai di kelas aku bisa belajar sendirian lebih menyenangkan lagi rasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang memintaku menjadi temannya tanpa basa-basi. Aku suka orang seperti itu, dia tak tampak seperti orang munafik. Apa adanya. Dan dia berhasil mengingatkanku akan hari dimana aku merasa sangat kesepian karena tak ada teman untuk berbagi. Aku butuh, aku ingin teman, hanya aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menemukannya. Ada beberapa yang mencoba berteman denganku dan berakhir dengan mereka yang kembali menjauh karena tak bisa mengerti duniaku.

Hingga aku mulai terbiasa dengan sendiri dan sunyi itu, meski sesekali kesepian itu tetap mengunjungiku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja.

"Ini rumahku Kyu..."

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae. Sepertinya dia termasuk orang yang sederhana.

"Ayo masuk..." dia menarikku tanpa menungguku menjawab.

"Wah siapa ini?" seorang wanita setengah baya menyambut kami. Dari wajahnya aku tahu itu pasti ibu Hyukjae.

"Temanku eomma, namanya Kyu. Kami ke atas dulu!"

Aku membungkuk kaku pada ibu Hyukjae.

Kamar Hyukjae seperti umumnya kamar remaja pria. Poster pemain bola dan beberapa idola. Kaset-kaset yang berjajar rapi. Tempat tidur dengan bed cover bercorak bendera.

"Ahhh melelahkan sekali hari ini..." Hyukjae membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Sini Kyu, ayo berbaring bersamaku!"

Hah? Meski aku ragu, tapi kakiku melangkah mendekat. Ragu aku ikut berbaring di sampingnya, bagian samping tubuh kami bersentuhan karena sempitnya tempat tidur.

"Ini pertama kalinya.." tiba-tiba saja aku ingin berucap begitu. Pertama kalinya aku tidur di sekasur bersama seorang teman. Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Aku sering tidur bersama dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Kadang kalau terlalu banyak kami akan bertarung memperebutkan tempat tidur ini. Tapi berdua denganmu juga rasanya menyenangkan."

Kalimat terakhirnya sukses membuat rasa sedihku saat dia menceritakan teman-temannya menjauh. Lalu hening. Terdengar suara napasnya pendek-pendek. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya yang sudah tertidur dengan damai. Aku memiringkan badan, agar tidak terlalu berhimpitan, kutatap dia. Wajahnya yang selalu ceria begitu terlihat indah saat tertidur.

Lalu entah di menit ke berapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Pertama kalinya aku bisa teridur , bukan di kamarku atau tempat-tempat amanku.

Kamar Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Lebih banyak lah tersenyum Kyu."

Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa terbahak setelah aku menceritakan sebuah cerita lucu. Dia benar-benar terlihat jauh berbeda. Seribu kali lebih tampan daripada ekspresi horornya.

"Kau juga harus lebih banyak bernyanyi, suara emasmu sayang sekali kalau hanya aku yang mendengarnya."

Dia hanya diam dan menatapku dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jangan hanya tersenyum, jawab aku Kyu dasar kau ini!"

"Iya, aku akan mencobanya demi kau."

Aw ada rahasia bahagia meledak di hatiku mendengarnya.

Untukku?

Lalu kami kembali pada kegiatan menggambar di pohon purba dengan punggung saling beradu punggung. Aku tersenyum tanpa tahu kenapa aku ingin tersenyum terus.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah karena hari berhujan itu mereka bertemu dan akhirnya berteman. Hyukjae berusaha menarik Kyu dari kesendiriannya dan memberinya pemahaman bahwa di keramaian pun banyak yang menyenangakan. Kyuhyun pun mulai sedikit membuka diri, ia menemukan dirinya bisa nyaman juga di tengah banyak orang. Tapi, selama ada Hyukjae di sampingnya. Begitu sendirian, pikiran-pikiran itu kembali menghantuinya.

Pikiran seperti. Tak ada orang yang menyukainya. Mereka memandangnya aneh dan lain sebagainya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyu juga mulai bisa berteman dengan beberapa orang yang membuatnya bisa berada di tempat ramai selama ada mereka. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis manis dan sexy bernama Hyorin.

Entah kapan, tapi Hyukjae menemukan dirinya menjadi kesal setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun berbincang bersama Hyorin. Suara Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya ekslusif dirinya saja yang tahu. Ya suara Kyuhyun benar-benar indah, Hyukjae sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mendengar pertama kali Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Tapi kini, Kyuhyun juga memperdengarkan itu pada Hyorin. Bahkan di suatu hari saat Hyukjae terlambat menemui Kyuhyun, dia mendapati mereka berdua sedang bernyanyi di bawah pohon purba. Dan mereka terlihat indah saat bersama.

Hyukjae tak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu sakit menyadari mereka bergitu cocok satu sama lain. Hyorin tidak hanya manis, dan sexy, kepribadiannya hangat , pintar dan suaranya sangat bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak datang ketika istirahat?" aku berusaha bertanya sebiasa mungkin, berusaha mengontrol rasa kesalku. Karena dia tak ada juga, aku terpaksa menunjukkan tempat rahasia kami pad Hyorin, aku tak bisa berbohong ketika dia bertanya aku menghabiskan istirahat di mana.

"Aku sibuk, latihan basket. Lagipula kau juga kan bersenang-senang."

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. Bersenang-senang apa maksudnya? "Maksudnya?"

"Kau banyak teman kan sekarang? Kau pasti bahagia, dan kau tak memerlukan aku lagi kan?"

Aku mematung di tempatku. Banyak teman? Bukankah dia yang selalu membuatku berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Mengajariku berteman katanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia terlihat tak suka? Aku menghela napas, berusaha menekan kemarahan yang ingin menguar ke permukaan.

"Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu." Sungguh aku menyayanginya, meski aku tak mengerti apa salahku.

Dia terdiam di tempatnya lalu menoleh padaku, memandangku lama.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Desisnya.

Aku tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya. "Tidak. Aku yang salah."

Dia tersenyum, lalu sambil saling merangkul pundak kami pun berjalan menuju rumah Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku jadi seoverprotectiv ini pada Kyuhyun. Aku selalu merasa dia milikku dan aku tak mau membaginya pada siapa pun. Aku selalu menemukan diriku kesal, kalau ada yang mulai bertanya-tanya tentang Kyu, apalagi kalau mereka bertanya dengan wajah penuh ketertarikan.

Kyu dengan talenta luar biasanya mulai terkuak, berkatku. Ya itu memang karena kegigihanku. Ketika ada acara sekolah aku memaksanya bernyanyi bersama. Hingga lama-lama Kyuhyun bisa menikmati panggung, meski ia tetap lebih sering menghindari keramaian. Gambar-gambarnya juga mulai memiliki penggemarnya. Dia si aneh, kini dipandang sebagai si cool.

Ada saat-saat dimana aku menyesal bertemu dengannya di hari berhujan itu. Aku merasa tak setulus aku yang biasanya sekarang. Aku selalu menemukan diriku bertanya 'Apa untungnya bagiku?' sebelum membantu mereka khususnya dalam kaitannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ponselku berbunyi, Hyorin?

"Hyukkie..."

"Hmmm..."

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja kalau aku bisa." Selalu ucapan seperti itu sudah mendarah daging dengan lidah dan pita suaraku setiap kali ada orang yang meminta bantuan.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya yang saling bertaut. Ia tak lagi memakai hoodie yang menutupi mukanya. Dan Hyukjae baru menyadari betapa tampannya Kyuhyun, hanya saja baru sekarang orang-orang menyadari.

"Tidak."

Jawaban seperti itu malah membuat Kyuhyun yakin Hyukjae marah padanya dengan alasan yang tidak Kyuhyun tahu. Belakangan Hyukjae sering seperti ini. Padahal Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mengikuti apapun yang Hyukjae minta. Apapun tanpa terkecuali. Ada saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun takut sekali Hyukjae pergi darinya meninggalkannya dalam kesunyian yang kini baru terasa menyedihkan, setelah ia tahu rasa bahagia mempunyai teman. Ada yang mau mendengarkan celotehnya, mengagumi karyanya, pemikirannya. Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya kembali dimulai setelah bertemu Hyukjae di hari hujan bersejarah itu.

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya lebih keras, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya kalau perlu mendesak Hyukjae agar jujur. "Apa aku membuatmu kesal? Kalau iya, jelaskan padaku? Aku akan memperbaikinya? Aku tak bisa mengerti kalau kau bersikap seperti ini." Kyuhyun bahkan tak berani mendongakkan kepala ketika mengatakan itu semua.

"Tak ada."

Sesuatu tak kasat mata menggores hatinya dalam. Kyuhyun dulu tak pernah peduli sikap orang lain padanya, tapi ia selalu peduli apapun yang Hyukkie pikirkan mengenainya. Ia tak mau terlihat buruk di depan Hyukjae. Ia tak mau Hyukjae meninggalkannya. Kata-kata datar seperti ini dari Hyukjae selalu berhasil melukai hatinya.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku..."

"Kyunie.. Hyukkie..." seseorang memotong pembicaraan mereka di gerbang sekolah itu.

"Aku duluan Kyu.. Hyorin..." Hyukjae terdengar ceria, tapi aku tahu itu datar. Aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu istirahat nanti, di pohon itu ya."

Hah?

"Kyunie..."

Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa menolak. Apalagi Hyorin termasuk yang terlihat tulus berteman denganku. Aku akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yeay! Nah, sekarang.. ayo masuk!" dia menggandeng tanganku, sementara pikiranku tak berhenti pada Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

Aku benci menjadi orang jahat seperti ini. Kenapa aku tak bisa berbahagia untuk kebahagiaan Kyu. Bukankah Hyorin wanita yang sempurna untuk Kyu? Aku seharusnya bahagia kan untuk dia? Tapi tidak, hatiku sakit. Ketika Hyorin meminta bantuanku untuk menjadi cupid cinta mereka aku tak bisa menolak, aku tak punya alasan apalagi ketika di akhir Hyorin berkata.

"Ternyata gosip itu tak benar."

"Gosip apa?"

"Gosip kalau kalian pacaran ahhahaha. Orang-orang sekarang tak bisa melihat dua namja tampan sering berduaan dan langsung menggosipkan mereka sebagai pasangan. Aku tahu kalian tak begitu. Kalian begitu taat beragama kan? Dasar mereka itu penggosip."

Aku tersentak begitu saja. Apa itu? Apa itu yang kurasakan pada Kyu?

"Hyukkie... Hyukkie..." aku lupa kalau line telepon masih tersambung.

"Nde?"

"Atau itu benar?"

Hah? Deg!

"Sebenarnya kalau pun benar, aku tak apa. Tapi aku lebih senang lagi karena ini tak benar. Ya sudah, terimakasih sudah mau membantuku. Selamat malam."

Sampai beberapa menit sesudahnya telepon itu masih ada di telingaku. Pikiranku kosong. Lalu akhirnya semalaman aku tak bisa tidur memikirkan itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun terbayang semalaman.

.

.

.

.

Dia menghindariku. Bahkan ketika bertemu pun, dia tak mau menatapku. Apa karena kemarin aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyorin di tempat yang semenjak aku berteman dengannya menjadi tempat rahasia kami berdua?

"Hyukkie... ingat tempat ini?"

Hyukjae berhenti dan menoleh padaku meski tak lama. Dia memandang berkeliling lalu sepertinya ia mulai paham. Tempat pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Kau tahu, setiap harinya hatiku menghangat setiap kali melewati tempat ini. Tak ada lagi hari yang kukeluhkan ketika aku harus berangkat sekolah. Aku selalu tersenyum diam-diam. Karena aku tahu ada kau setiap kali aku melihat tempat ini. Aku tak sendirian lagi, ada kau."

Hyukjae tak menoleh tubuhnya menghadap ke arah lain. Aku masih tak tahu salahku apa. Aku tak pernah menolak apapun yang dia minta. Tapi dia semakin dingin dari hari ke hari, tak adalagi senyuman yang selalu membuatku tanpa sadar memberi senyum juga. Dan sekarang dia juga tak mau menoleh padaku.

"Hyukkie..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hyukkie..." aku mendekat.

Dia masih tak mau menjawab, lalu kulihat bahunya bergetar. Dia menangis? Apa aku telah menyakiti hatinya? Selama ini sesedih apapun aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Dia orang yang sangat tegar.

Aku semakin dekat. Karena tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Kuletakkan daguku di bahunya.

"Maaf kalau aku salah."

Lalu tubuhnya berbalik dan sebelum aku sadar, dia sudah memelukku erat. Kepalanya terasa dia benamkan di dadaku. Meski aku masih tak mengerti dia kenapa? Aku hanya balas memeluknya, mengusap rambutnya. Kadang dia terlihat seperti anak-anak bagiku, meski dia terlihat dewasa juga.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata aku tak rela meski aku tak tahu apa perasaanku pada Kyuhyun, yang pasti aku tak rela Kyuhyun bersama orang lain. Dia harusnya hanya bersamaku dan sebaliknya. Betapa egoisnya kan?

"Aku hanya ingin begini, boleh kan?" aku ingin menguji perasaanku pada Kyuhyun.

Dia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tak lama tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kami sama-sama berbaring saling berhadapan. Saling menatap. Semakin lama menatapnya, ada yang berdebar-debar di dadaku. Sementara dia tak ada perubahan emosi dia hanya balas menatapku dengan segaris senyum di bibirnya.

"Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Dentuman di dadaku semakin mengeras bahkan aku curiga Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya.

"Bolehkah aku..."

Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, aku hanya mendekat pada wajahnya, membuat matanya membulat. Hanya sentuhan ringan. Dan aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, mungkin iya. Aku mencintainya. Aku menubruknya dalam pelukan keras. Sesaat dia diam, tapi kemudian balas memeluk. Kurasakan tangannya mengelus punggungku lembut. Sampai lama-lama aku rasa aku tertidur.

.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa jam sebelumnya.**_

"Aku tak bisa, mianhae Hyorin-ah."

Hyorin tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku.

"Karena kau mencintai Hyukkie?"

Aku tak tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya diam. Setidaknya untuk saat ini aku ingin menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Hyukjae. Soal nanti, mungkin ada saatnya aku harus melanjutkan hidupku begitu juga Hyukkie.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Hyorin tersenyum lagi lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang termenung.

.

.

.

.

_**Sepuluh tahun kemudian.**_

"Biarkan saja dulu mereka eonnie..." Hyorin menahan lengan wanita cantik yang merupakan pasangan hidup Hyukjae.

Begitulah hidup, ada sesuatu yang pada akhirnya tak bisa kita dapatkan. Ada saat dimana harus hadapi kenyataan. Seperti saat dimana Kyuhyun tiba di pintu rumahnya dengan tubuh basah karena hujan dan mata memerah, mungkin karena menangis.

Dia bercerita terputus-putus mengenai Hyukjae dan perjodohan.

Bukankah cinta sejati itu bukan cinta fisik. Cinta yang hilang dimakan waktu bukanlah sejati. Meski Hyorin tahu ia hanya akan jadi orang kedua selamanya tapi ia tetap menerima, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun sama menderitanya. Dan atas kemengertian itu mereka juga menikah.

Lalu mereka –Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae- saling menjauh sama-sama berusaha menjaga hati. Sampai di acara reuni ini. mereka dipertemukan lagi dan Hyorin tahu ia harus bisa merelakan sedikit waktu untuk sakit hati. Ia membiarkan ketika kedua orang itu berjalan ke belakang sekolah.

Apalagi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, bersama istri orang yang dicintai suaminya. Dan anak yang sama-sama mereka gendong. Kedua sahabat itu sedang berpelukan dan sama-sama menangis dengan latar belakang pohon purba yang semakin purba.

Lalu Hujan.

Mereka berdua bangkit dan saling tersenyum sama-sama mendongak menatap langit.

.

.

.

**END**

**Q : Apa ini?**

**A : Ini ff.**

**Q : Kenapa aneh begini?**

**A : Kan sudah saya peringatkan di atas -_- salahmu kenapa tetap membaca.**

**#dijitak**

**Buah dari kegalauan saya.**

**Saya mengerti kalau kalian ingin melempar sesuatu pada... bukan saya kan? **


End file.
